VocaParodies
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Just some short dialogues I made with pairing Gumi X Len. Main genre : Humor and Romance. Reviews are very welcomed!


**VocaParodies**

.

Compilation of short dialogues between a Vocaloid pairing.**  
**

Some random dialogues suddenly pop out of my mind, so I decided to try and write them down.

* * *

**General Information.**

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : **Megpoid GUMI and Kagamine Len.

**Side Character : **Kagamine Rin.

* * *

**1. Confession**

Len : Gumi, actually... I-I... I like you!

Gumi : ? 【・ヘ・?】 Yes? I like you, too.

Len : Really? Would you go out with me, then?

Gumi : Why would I?

Len : Eh—you said that you like me...

Gumi : Yes, you're a very good _friend_, Len.

Len : *gasp* f-friend... Wait, that's not what I mean! By like that I mean is like—in roman—romantic way... *blush*

Gumi : ...I don't get it.

Len : ...

**.**

**.  
**

**2. Len is Trying...**

Len : A-anyway, let's try dating for one day first!

Gumi : Well, sure, I have time to kill...

Len : _(I'm just a way to kill some time?) _T-then... where do you want to go?

Gumi : ...

Len : (_This is getting awkward) _Eh—the zoo? Amusement park? The cinema?

Gumi : ...Carrot museum.

Len : Sure... (_Seriously? _＼（〇_ｏ）／)

.

.

**3. Talking About First Date**

Len : So... How was today?

Gumi : *licking a carrot lollipop* Today was a fun day!

Len : And—about my...confession...

Gumi : ...Ah that, I would accept it.

Len : *shocked* Seriously? Are you serious? You'll be my-my... girl—girlfriend... *blush*

Gumi : And then we will go to many carrot-places again and you will buy me lots of carrots things?

Len : (_So that's your point?) _Y-yes... _(Well, as long as she's mine now...)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**4. Feelings**

Their relationship started without any serious consideration, yet time flies and as they are together, Gumi's feeling has been changed and she realizes that she likes Len, too. Len is yet to know this...

Len : Whoa, Gumi! You look nice in that outfit! I'm so surprised that you'll wear it!

Gumi : *didn't face Len* ...Is—is that so... *blush*

Len : E...eh? (_Is this just my feeling... or could it be..._)

Gumi : Th-thanks anyway... *still unable to face Len*

Len : That's why I like you! *laughs*

Gumi : *her face turned red in a second*

Len : *realizes this and blushes*

Gumi : W-well... I...li-like you...too... *with her red face and weak voice*

Len : *fainted*

Gumi : Eh? L-leeennn?

.

.

**5. First Kiss**

As the two of them walked home from their school together, they were holding hands and stopped by for a second—just to watch the beautiful sunset that they don't get to see everyday. Using this chance and perfect situation, Len encouraged himself.

Len : Gu-gumi!

Gumi : *turns around* Yes?

Len : *kisses Gumi*

Gumi : *blushes—touched her lip*

Len : *blushes* _(This has become awkward...)_

Gumi : Len...

Len : Y-yes?

Gumi : What did you eat today?

Len : Eh? Ehm—just a carrot soup...

Gumi : Ah, as I thought~ *clapped her hands*

Len : S-sorry?

Gumi : That's why your lip has a taste of delicious carrot!

Len : ... Ah, yes, I...see...

.

.

**6. Gumi's Resentment**

Rin : Eh? You said that when you had first kiss with my twin?

Gumi : Yes?

Rin : Eeh... I don't think... you had the good timing...

Gumi : Why is it?

Rin : Well, who would talk about a carrot or even food after they kiss? Normally you'd be too embarassed or say other romantic things...

Gumi : Eh? Is that so?

Rin : ...You just realized it?

Gumi : Y-yes... Now, what am I to do...

Rin : Let's restore your appeal, just don't repeat it again.

Gumi : Well, the carrot scent is just too much to withstand!

Rin : ...

.

.

**7. Gone to the Beach~**

Rin : Super success!

Gumi : D-do you think it will...work?

Rin : Yep, now go out!

Len : Hm? Aren't you going to swim, Gumi? Now, take off that jacket.

Gumi : Ehm... eh... sure... *takes off jacket*

Len : *sees Gumi's bikini*

Gumi : *blushes*

Len : *nosebleed*

Gumi : L-len! Are you okay? Are you overheating?

Len : Y-yes... N,no problem... *holding his nose* I'm fine, it's just that you're...too cute... that I don't want the others to look at you...

Gumi : E-eh... *blushes* T-this... this swimsuit... I bought it...for you... *red face*

Len : *the nosebleed can't be stopped*

.

.

**8. Sex?**

And finally comes the day when Gumi came over to Len's house (which is also Rin's house). Len's parents are out while Gumi and Len are the only ones in Len's room. Both of them are sitting on Len's bed while they watch TV—and soon sees a romantic scene on it. Len kisses Gumi—and suddenly pushes her down.

Gumi : L-len...?

Len : *didn't let Gumi sit down again and kisses her again*

Gumi : *blushes*

Len : *kisses Gumi's neck*

Gumi : ...!

*WHAM!*

Suddenly, the door is opened. Within a second, the two of them tried to sit down again.

Rin : Leeennn! Did you eat the pudding I bought?

Len : Eh, no... Maybe Mom did...

Rin : I see... eh, why are you two sweating? Your faces are a bit red... Are you two okay?

Len+Gumi : We're fine!

Rin : Okay then, bye. *closes the door*

Rin has succesfully ruined everything. The rest of the day, both of them are unable to say even a single word to each other—all they can do is just keep blushing.

.

.

**9. Marriage**

Finally, time has brought them to marriage. All of their friends congratulate them, both of them are very happy. Len couldn't forget Gumi's beautiful appearance in the white gown, and during all the marriage sections, he keeps looking at Gumi, and follows her even when Gumi hunts all the carrot food without even minding Len.

.

.

**10. First Night**

Now that they're done with all of the tiring marriage day, comes the first night! Len is so happy that his heart can get out of his mouth. His heart keeps beating even after they enter their room. Len sits down on the bed—and thinking for a short time.

Len : Gu-gumi, now let's... eh?

Gumi : *snores*

Len : G-gumi... Are you—sleeping?

Gumi : *snores* ...Carrot...

Len : ...

Len thought it couldn't be helped since that day was very tiring for both of them—although he's a bit disappointed.

.

.

**11. Finally... The Day When We Become One**

The next morning after their wedding day...

Gumi : L-len! Sorry, I fell asleep when it's suppossed to be our... *blushes*

Len : Eh? It's morning...already...?

Gumi : Y-yes, I'm so sorry, eh...

Len : *hugs Gumi and pulls her down* We can do it now.

Gumi : Eh? But it's still morning...

Len : Who fell asleep last night?

Gumi : *grims* ...Me...

Len : This is your punishment, then! *kisses Gumi*

.

.

**12. Living Together**

The two of them finally live together. During the day, Len would cook something or Gumi would make them onigiri or cereal. Then, Len goes to work while Gumi would do house works and take a nap—or going out to hunt carrot-related stuffs and prepare hot water and food ingredient. Len arrives home before it's getting too dark and prepare dinner for both of them. Gumi didn't complain about Len cooking food—she didn't think it was embarassing or girlish for her husband, instead she felt happy that she doesn't need to cook. Oh- And in a short time, their house becomes more-like a place where carrots can be seen everywhere.

.

.

**13. Let Me Cook You Food!**

One day...

Gumi : Len, you've been making us all the food...

Len : Well, I like cooking, so it doesn't matter.

Gumi : No, that's not it! I will cook you food, I'm your wife, after all!

Len : *feels happy* Eh, well, if you insist-

Gumi : Yay! Just you wait~

.

.

**14. Gumi Cooks**

Gumi : Len, here is for your breakfast—Carrot Curry!

Len : Thanks, Gumi! It's delicious!

Gumi : And I have prepared you lunch too, it's carrot fried rice~ It will be just delicious!

Len : Whoa, thanks!

Gumi : And for today's dinner, we have carrot stew!

Len : Haha, you sure love carrots...

.

.

**15. Carrot and Carrot Again...**

Gumi kept cooking for Len for one whole month and all the food she cooks always have some relation with carrot. Len has tried to eat all of them without complaining with a hope that Gumi is going to cook another kind of food—but after one and a half months, finally he gets tired of waiting and tells Gumi to stop cooking, but Gumi refuses. Len gives her an idea that they will take turn in cooking—when Len has extra work, Gumi may cook and she agrees. Len becomes very happy that he doesn't have to eat carrots all the time again.

.

.

**16. Pregnant**

In a particular morning, when they are eating like usual... Gumi suddenly stops eating and run to the fauced as she vomits there.

Len : What's wrong? You don't look okay...

Gumi : It's fine... I will go check up to the doctor this afternoon...

Len : I hope it's just a normal slight illness...

And the night comes... Len goes home and Gumi quickly approaches Len, who's still trying to take off his jacket.

Len : S-so... what...

Gumi : It's been 3 months...

Len : Eh...?

Gumi : Yes... It has been... three months *blushes*

Len : G-gumi...! *grabs Gumi's hand*

Gumi : Len!

Len : What kind of chronical disease have you been having for all these 3 months?

Gumi : ...eh?

.

.

**17. I Will Love You Until Always...**

The night after they discover that Gumi's pregnant...

Len : I can't believe that I'm going to be a father soon...

Gumi : Yes, me too... But I couldn't believe what happened just now...

Len : Well, sorry, I didn't expect that...

Gumi : I thought married people will think of pregnancy when it comes to this...

Len : G-guess I had no idea...

Gumi : Still... I'm so happy *blushes* I can... meet you and... finally we're able to be...like this...

Len : I...I still can't believe it too... Remember when I asked you to go out for the first time?

Gumi : Y-yes...

Len : So... is the reason why you're with me still the same from that day?

Gumi : O-of course not! Things have changed and now I...I...love you...

Len : *hugs Gumi* Hehe, I know, I'm just kidding. I love you, too. And we will make a happy family... *kisses Gumi*

Gumi : *laughs*

And that night, they were holding hands while sleeping.

* * *

**And finally it's done~ What do you think of this short dialogues? I hope you like it~ I don't know whether I should write more VocaParodies yet, because this is my first time writing a humor story—and made of only short dialogues. Nonetheless, I hope you are entertained by this! ^^ And should I make another chapter of it with another pairing? Like RinXLen or others?_  
_**


End file.
